freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Yet Another Perl Conference
Yet Another Perl Conference, usually given as the abbreviation YAPC, is a series of conferences discussing the Perl computer programming language, usually organised under the auspices of The Perl Foundation and Yet Another Society, a "non-profit corporation for the advancement of collaborative efforts in computer and information sciences". The name is an homage to yacc, "Yet Another Compiler Compiler". The first YAPC was held at Carnegie Mellon University in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA on June 24 and June 25, 1999. Organizer Kevin Lenzo assembled 31 different speakers into the schedule on various Perl-related topics. The idea of a low-cost Perl conference quickly spread with a European version of YAPC starting in 2000, Israel in 2003, Australia in 2004, and Asia and Brazil in 2005. The only continents never to have hosted a YAPC are Africa and Antarctica. Locations North America * 1999: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA (June 24-June 25, 1999) (held as YAPC 99) * 2000: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA (June 21-June 23, 2000) (held as YAPC 19100) * 2001: Montréal, Québec, Canada (June 13-June 15, 2001) * 2002: Saint Louis, Missouri, USA (June 26-June 28, 2002) * 2003, Canada: Ottawa, Ontario, Canada (May 15-May 16, 2003) (held as YAPC::Canada) * 2003, America: Boca Raton, Florida, USA (June 16-June 18, 2003) * 2004: Buffalo, New York, USA (June 16-June 18, 2004) * 2005: Toronto, Ontario, Canada (June 27-June 29, 2005) * 2006: Chicago, Illinois, USA (June 26-June 30, 2006) * 2007: Houston, Texas, USA (June 25-June 27, 2007) * 2008: Chicago, Illinois, USA (June 16-June 18, 2008) * 2009: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA (June 22-June 24, 2009) Europe * 2000: London, England (September 22-September 24,2000) * 2001: Amsterdam, Netherlands (August 2-August 4,2001) * 2002: Munich, Germany (September 18-September 20,2002) * 2003: Paris, France (July 23-July 25,2003) * 2004: Belfast, Northern Ireland (September 15-September 17,2004) * 2005: Braga, Portugal (August 31-September 2,2005) * 2006: Birmingham, England (August 30-September 1,2006) * 2007: Vienna, Austria (August 28 - August 30, 2007) * 2008: Copenhagen, Denmark (August 13 - August 15, 2008) Israel * 2003: Haifa (May 11, 2003) * 2004: Herzliya (February 26, 2004) * 2005: Herzliya (February 17, 2005) * In 2006, YAPC::Israel became OSDC::Israel. http://www.perl.org.il/YAPC/2006/ Russia * 2008: Moscow (May 17 - May 18, 2008) Australia * The first YAPC::Australia was held as part of the 2004 OSDC in Melbourne from December 1-December 5, 2004, and has been held jointly thereafter. South America * 2005: Porto Alegre/RS (June 1-June 5, 2005) (as YAPC::Brazil 2005) * 2006: Porto Alegre/RS (April 19-April 22, 2006) (as YAPC::Brazil 2006) * 2006: São Paulo, Brazil (November 3-November 5, 2006) * 2007: Porto Alegre/RS (April 11-April 14 2007) * 2007: São Paulo, Brazil (November 9-November 11 2007) (as YAPC::Brazil 2007) * 2008: Porto Alegre/RS (April 17-April 19 2008) Asia * 2005: Taipei (March 26-March 27, 2005) (held as YAPC::Taipei) * 2006: Tokyo, Japan (March 29-March 30, 2006) * 2007: Tokyo, Japan (April 4-April 5, 2007) * 2008: Tokyo, Japan (May 15-May 16, 2008) External links * YAPC * YAPC::Europe * YAPC::Russia Category:Free_software_related_events_and_awards Category:Perl Category:Computer conferences ca:Yet Another Perl Conference de:Yet Another Perl Conference fr:Yet Another Perl Conference nl:YAPC